Altruistic Melody
by slayn-angel
Summary: As the melody played its tune, she could feel his tight grip against her throat increase, his patience wear thin. After all, he did not love her, and she was only a doll there to serve her purpose. And so, the tear was allowed to slip. [ItaSaku]


As the melody played its tune, she could feel his tight grip against her throat increase; his patience wear thin. After all, he did not love her, and she was only a doll there to serve her purpose. ItaSaku

It was late evening when they had stepped foot in Konoha, the yielding mire slightly sinking the bottom of his sandals as his cloak billowed in the warm breeze. The wind slightly whooshed by him as his partner poofed into existence beside him, the light breeze cajoling his long dark locks to prickle the sides of his face as they danced in the wind. His impassive gaze stared forward as both took simultaneous steps towards the inners of the large village.

As he lowered his straw hat to cover his eyes, the small jingle of bells echoed through the dirt road, seeming to go on forever.

"Kisame, go to the inn at once. I will start searching first. Perhaps we will get lucky this time." His voice spoke in a careful monotone, yet in a polite and respectful way. It was barely over a whisper, but to the trained senses of his partner, it was as loud as thunder, clearly heard and understood.

"Understood, Itachi-san. I will report that we have arrived in Konoha." A smirk grazed the blue man's face as his golden eyes sparked with malice and his gills seemed to breathe in and out. Adjusting his large sword on his shoulder, he separated ways with Itachi and walked off nonchalantly, crimson eyes watching his back fixedly as he did so.

Once he was entirely engulfed by the large crowd, the man swiftly turned, his long bangs whipping against his cheeks as he did so. Placing a hand on his katana at his side, he leisurely strolled in the opposite direction, towards the cluster of trees, which he had been so familiar with years ago.

As he ambled through to a small clearing with his hat lowered, he appeared to be in extreme peace and lowly guarded. He reached a clearing and creating small sounds with his feet purposely to attract attention, he casually strolled out into the opening. He stood there for a few moments, his left hand at his katana, ready to attack any opponent that dare battle with him. Only the slight rustle of his clothes were heard as a small breeze picked up and a small drizzle started to pour down, dampening his clothes and seeping through his hat.

Finding no threat, he raised his hat an inch to notice a small bridge in front of him. It wasn't the bridge that intrigued him though, as he sauntered up it, towards the petite figure.

She hadn't seemed to notice his presence, as she continued to dangerously lean forward from her sitting position on the edge of the railing. The rain continued to pour down, increasing in its pressure as each second passed, the small river below increasing its speed as its water level increased. She seemed to be humming a soft tune to herself, uncaring of how her pink locks and red kimono were past damp now.

His lean frame faced forward, but he had stilled, his head now turning towards her direction, his lips set in a grim line as he watched her hum softly.

"The water is shallower than it looks. If you are planning on drowning, I suggest you don't do it here, for it won't work." His tedious voice spoke softly and she had barely heard it in the now howling winds.

Ever so slowly, her head turned to face him, and he received a glimpse of what she truly looked like. She had pale green weary eyes, worn out form stress and loss, her pink her was long and knotted, as if she hadn't combed it for months, and her thin lips were set in a grim line, appearing almost to be a frown. As her eyes wandered up and down, observing him, he couldn't help but think about the past, _his_ past.

A dry chuckle escaped her lips as she hopped off of the railing and onto the bridge.

"Do I really look like I would've jumped?" She placed her elbows on the slippery railing, squashing her back on it, leaning back in an unladylike manner.

"Akatsuki huh? Uchiha Itachi, I'm guessing." It was said in a cheery mood. When she received no reply, she sighed.

"He's not here anymore. Naruto isn't here anymore." Her voice now held a grave tone to it, a contrast from her previous statement.

"I suggest you give up on finding him. You'll never find him in this world." A slight shift in his position caused the bells on his hat to jingle, and he was completely facing her. Removing the straw hat, he raised his head to face her.

Crimson eyes flashed for a second before they returned to their original black. She just stared forward, unaffected by his subtle warning. The wind continued to shriek and the rain continued to plummet down to the Earth as they stood for a few moments in silence.

Their noses were now a slight pink from the cold and her cheeks were flushed from the howling wind. Turning away from his gaze, she coughed uncomfortably and shut her eyes in frustration.

She propped herself back straight and pulled on her dress to loosen it from her damp and sticky body and took a few steps forward. He didn't move an inch as she leaned towards him, her warm breath fanning against his nose as she stood on her toes to be face to face.

"You can look forever Itachi-san, but like I said, you'll never find him." A small wet droplet trailed down her cheek as she disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The rain continued to pour down, his nose turning an even brighter shade of red than before after losing its temporary warmth. When he felt the goose bumps rise on his skin, he knew it wasn't from the cold.

- Altruistic Melody-  
&slayn-angel&

His observant eyes watched the young girl converse with the older, silver haired man who was infamous for containing the famous bloodline that came from the very blood that ran through Itachi's veins. Masking his presence so that they wouldn't notice, he awaited for the moment that the older man would leave. She had proved earlier that she had information on the Kyuubi and his whereabouts, and though he knew that Hatake Kakashi would also have some, he would have to fight him to get it, whereas he knew he would receive some from her willingly. He had seen the submission in her eyes earlier and was confident that even if a young genin had charged forward with a kunai towards her heart, she wouldn't have dodged; merely allow the scene to play out.

"Are you sure Sakura? I'm sure we can manage if we run tonight and find another village for them." The masked man didn't bother to hide his worried tone anymore, for from years of experience learned that the only way to show that you truly cared was not through subtle notions, but fully revealing it.

"It's okay, Kakashi-sensei. I was born in Konoha and I will die here as well. Besides, I have to take responsibility for my actions, and not run away. Especially after Sasuke, and Naruto. I can't run away now." Her voice was tired but firm. She placed on a fake grin towards her previous teacher. "When I'm gone tomorrow, can you take care of this shop for me? It might be too much to ask, but it was Naruto's favorite place and only one that I can still keep of him. It's okay if you don't want to Kakashi-sensei!" She bit her lower lip, nervously awaiting the older man's answer.

"Does that even need an answer Sakura? You know I will protect it with all I have." It was a feeble attempt to lighten the mood and both knew it as the mood dropped once more, they're faces illustrating agony.

A dry chuckle escaped the pastel haired girl as she served the one other costumer that was seated. "They would be ashamed if they saw us right now, in this pathetic state. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Tsunade-sama..If only they could be here to yell at us for giving up so easily and drag us to take back Konoha from the clutches of outsiders." Her longing eyes spaced off to another world altogether as she absently stirred the ramen.

"If only…" her lips uttered hauntingly as a drained stare from her eyes met the matching one of her mentor's.

"You should get going Kakshi-sensei. You have to try to preserve what we have left of this village, even if I can't anymore. I'm sorry for leaving it all into your hands.." A few tears slipped down her cheek and dripped into the large pot full of ramen.

"Sakura, I came to ask. Where are you planning to work to pay the debts of your husband?" He had finally blurted out the question and her hand paused in its stirring for a moment.

"It's just a small store in the outskirts of Konoha Kakashi-sensei, don't worry about it. But please, don't visit it, because if they know that I have some relation to you, they may fire me." Her pleading eyes masked her evident lying, and for a moment, Itachi even believed it to be the truth. But he knew better, for he had been in those situations many a times when he was younger. To be cunning and deceitful to the ones you love so that they wouldn't figure out that you were truly hurting, that you were truly something else. Just smile at them and utter sincere words, and it would be culminated.

"I understand Sakura. I'll be leaving now so you can go back to your work." His hand placed the chopsticks down on the counter, unhurriedly rising from the bar stool and saluting to the young girl before poofing away. Awaiting for an opportune moment where they would be alone, he stood for a few more minutes as the remaining customer finished up his bowl of ramen. The girl chirped as the man stood and left, uttering a 'come back soon' as he strolled out of the small shop.

He ambled in in a leisurely manner, lifting the cloth that hung in front of the store that depicted one of the letters that spelled 'Ichiraku.' As he stepped in, the pastel haired girl chirped in a sugary voice 'Welcome to Ichiraku! What would you like to order?' as she stirred the pot of ramen.

Allowing himself to be seated on an empty stool, he uttered a low "miso ramen please."

"Right away sir!" she piped back as she started preparing a bowl for him.

"Sakura-san, I have some questions for you." Her head shot up, taking in the appearance of the man for the first time since he had entered.

"Uchiha Itachi.." It came out in a breathy whisper and the bowl of ramen threatened to tip over for a second.

"If you don't mind, I would like to ask some questions concerning Uzumaki Naruto." His blank voice spoke out as she placed the steaming bowl in front of him, avoiding contact with his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her fake tone was placed back as she tightened her apron and went back to work.

"I'm perfectly aware that you have information on him and the Kyuubi" she flinched at the mention of the demon "and I'm positive that you'll share it with me." The subtle but imminent threat hung in the air as he slowly snapped the chopsticks into two, awaiting her answer.

"I'll give you an answer if you come tomorrow Itachi-san" Was her reply as she closed her eyes at the replaying memories. She wasn't going to disclose information that easily as he had once thought, and his eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"Aa, but I am aware that you will not be working here tomorrow, or any other day for that. Where may I ask, can I find you then?" He smirked as she emanated a gasp in shock and swiveled to face him. Her eyes conveyed everything she had wanted to say. 'How do you know?'

"And please do tell the truth. I'm sure Kakashi-san fell for your lying, but I am not the same. I can tell the difference, so please do not waste both of our time by trying to deceive me." Her widened eyes slowly lowered down to the ground, now softening in understanding.

"It's not like I gain anything from lying to you." She pretended to busy herself by adding a few spices to the ramen, but the question still hung in the air.

Turning back to face him, she took a few steps forward and placed an elbow on the counter in front of him, resting her chin on her palm. Almost too calmly, she uttered the words "I'm being sold as a prostitute." Any other man would've gasped in shock. Her, the innocent young girl, being sold as a prostitute? Any other may have swooped her off of her feet and ran away to a far off village. But, Itachi wasn't any other man, and he only gazed back impassively at her accepting expression.

"I see. I understand then. I will come by tomorrow to acquire your answer." She merely shut her eyes in irritation and he watched her for any clue. Finally, she reopened her eyes and he could see that she was fighting a losing battle to the tears that threatened to plummet from her eyes.

"Please don't." It was uttered in a truly pathetic manner, a complete turn from the daring posture she had held previously. "I don't think my husband would appreciate it if a man that I had previously acquainted with visited me in a brothel." He could see the movement of her Adam's apple as she gulped in frustration.

"I don't see why it would matter. He obviously does not care, for he is selling you off to a brothel after all." He was only stating a fact, but it hit her in the face as if she hadn't known it all along. Struggling to hold in the choking sobs, she uttered, "He never cared, ever. It's not like I'm doing this for him."

"Then I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if I paid a visit to you tomorrow Sakura-san." He watched her struggle to not cry out in anger. She did not have self-control like his after all; she broke down when her loved ones were mentioned.

"May I ask, if not for your husband, what is the worth of being sent to a brothel?" It wasn't curiosity that drove him to ask, it was merely a question that would relieve her of her bottled stress. It would allow her to open up more, to relay information easier.

She wasn't hesitant in answering. "The only person left for me to protect is Kakashi-sensei, and my parents. He has threatened to kill my parents" her eyebrows furrowed and her lips trembled in agony "and I can't allow him to do that."

"Why not kill him instead?" It may have seemed like an easy solution at first, and he could tell that she could've easily done so if she had wanted. _But,_ there was always a _but_.

"If I killed him, then I would be sent toprison." Before he could suggest leaving the village she continued. "If I ran, my parents would be killed. If I didn't run and complied, they would also be placed in jail with me. And, I just can't leave. This is Konoha, my home, and I will protect it with my life. " A sigh escaped her lips at the lose-lose situation. " I cannot initiate divorce either, for a woman isn't allowed those privileges, not anymore. He isn't willing to divorce me, because I'm the only source he has to indulge in his dissolute activities that Konoha now is famous for. Drinking, gambling, prostitutes, and bars are what Konoha is now notoriously known for." She spat out the last few sentences with venom more dangerous than that of the deadliest snake.

He stirred his now cold ramen absently as he listened to her sob story. "If I visit without his knowledge, I'm sure that it will be okay." He knew something was odd in this situation and he was going to find out what. It intrigued his senses and an odd sense of familiarity washed over him as he heard about her parents. Something wasn't right in this situation, her husband was hiding something.

It was silent after that. He picked up his chopsticks and quietly consumed the noodles. He gulped down the meal, and placing the coins on the counter he stood up and left the shop. The ramen left a bitter aftertaste on his tongue.

It was the taste of fresh tears.


End file.
